The Tyrannosaurus Guard (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version)
NatureRules1 and Samwei1234's TV spoof of The Lion Guard. Species Cast * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) - Tyrannosaurus rex * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) - Dakotaraptor steini * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) - Troodon formosus * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) - Denversaurus schlessmani * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) - Avisaurus archibaldi * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta siricata) - Microceratus gobiensis * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) - Protoceratops andrewsi * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Citipati osmolskae * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) - Alexornis antecedens * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Velociraptor mongoliensis * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) - Deinosuchus riograndensis * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) - Quetzalcoatlus northropi * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) - Sanajeh indicus * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) - Spinosaurus aegyptiacus * Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) - Deinonychus antirrhopus * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) - Brachiosaurus altithorax * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) - Argentinosaurus huinculensis * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) - Edmontosaurus annectens * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) - Styracosaurus albertensis * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) - Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) - Triceratops horridus * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) - Parasaurolophus walkeri * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) - Saurolophus angustirostris * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) - Kosmoceratops richardsoni * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) - Iguanodon bernissartensis * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) - Corythosaurus casuarius * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) - Nasutoceratops titusi * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Lambeosaurus lambei * Imbabala/Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) - Stygimoloch spinifer * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) - Einiosaurus procurvicornis * Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) - Ouranosaurus nigeriensis * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) - Maiasaura peeblesorum * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) - Hypsilophodon foxii * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) - Leptoceratops gracilis * Walia Ibex (Capra walie) - Prenocephale prenes * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Saltasaurus loricatus * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) - Amargasaurus cazaui * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) - Apatosaurus louisae * Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) - Deinocheirus mirificus * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) - Pentaceratops sternbergii * Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) - Hesperonychus elizabethae * Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) - Byronosaurus jaffei * African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) - Repenomamus giganticus * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata septentrionalis) - Linhenykus monodactylus * Banded Mongoose (Mungo mungos) - Didelphodon vorax * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) - Deltatheridium pretrituberculare * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) - Kaprosuchus saharicus * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) - Dromaeosaurus albertensis * Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) - Tarbosaurus bataar * Serengeti Wolf (Canis anthus bea) - Pyroraptor olympius * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) - Acheroraptor temertyorum * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) - Sinosauropteryx prima * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) - Giganotosaurus carolinii * Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) - Daspletosaurus horneri * Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) - Eomaia scansoria * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) - Castorocauda lutrasimilis * Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) - Claosaurus agilis * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus hilgerti) - Scansoriopteryx heilmanni * Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) - Caudipteryx zoui * De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) - Thescelosaurus neglectes * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) - Sinovenator changii * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) - Zhenyuanlong suni * Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) - Tsaagan mangas * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) - Sinornithosaurus milleni * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - Darwinius masillae * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) - Plesiadapis tricuspidens * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) - Cimolestes magnus * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) - Fruitafossor windscheffeli * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) - Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) - Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) - Cimexomys minor * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) - Euoplocephalus tutus * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) - Alphadon marshii * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) - Cronopio dentiacutus * Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) - Leaellynasaura amicagraphica * Egyptian Fruit Bat (Rousettus aegyptiacus) - Microraptor gui * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) - Platypterygius platydactylus * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) - Ornithomimus velox * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Pteranodon longiceps * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) - Vegavis iaai * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) - Teviornis gobiensis * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) - Changchengornis hengdaoziensis * Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) - Confuciusornis sanctus * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) - Nemicolopterus crypticus * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) - Sinornis santensis * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) - Cimolopteryx maxima * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) - Iberomesornis romerali * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) - Gurilynia nessovi * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) - Ichthyornis dispar * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) - Liaoningornis longidigitris * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) - Patagopteryx deferrariisi * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) - Tropeognathus mesembrinus * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) - Pterodactylus antiquus * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) - Anhanguera blittersdorffi * Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) - Dsungaripterus weii * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) - Tupuxuara longicristatus * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) - Zanabazar junior * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) - Anzu wyliei * Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) - Protarchaeopteryx robusta * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) - Tapejara wellnhoferi * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) - Nyctosaurus gracilis * Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) - Dawndraco kanzai * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) - Cearadactylus atrox * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) - Balaur bondoc * Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) - Maaradactylus kellneri * Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) - Pterodaustro guinazui * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) - Hesperornis regalis * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) - Basilemys variolosa * Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) - Palaeosaniwa canadensis * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) - Xianglong zhaoui * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) - Carnotaurus sastrei * Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) - Cretaceogekko burmae * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) - Madtsoia pisdurensis * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - Beelzebufo ampinga * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis)'' - Palaeobatrachus gigas'' * Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) - Xiphactinus audax * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) - Cretoxyrhina mantelli Trivia * Fruitafossor and Castorocauda weren't from the Cretaceous. * Darwinius ''and ''Plesiadapis lived a few million years after the Creteacous. * Fluffy Leaellynasaura. Category:NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Category:TV Spoofs Category:The Lion Guard spoofs Category:Species Casts